


Raffle Gift!

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: This is a raffle winner for @sisterwolf-fuyuzuki! Thank you so much for participating! I am so happy to have you here! I hope you like it!





	Raffle Gift!

_UF! Sans and Reader_

Stepping out into the cold past the Ruins you fought the chill that ran down your spine. You had no idea how you’d made it past Toriel without getting yourself killed. What kind of timeline was this? Why did everything want to kill you so badly? It wasn’t like you’d done anything to them to deserve it. Sighing you wrapped your arms around you, breath clouding in front of you with each warm breath. It was freezing out here and it wasn’t exactly like you’d packed for cold weather.

Your footsteps crunched in the snow that coated the ground, snow getting into your socks, soaking your feet inside of your shoes uncomfortably. About half way down the path you started to hear another set of footsteps crunching in the snow behind you. A chill ran down your spine as you picked up the pace, hoping that it was just your imagination playing tricks on you.

But as you picked up the pace, so did the footsteps. Coming closer, closer, until the next thing you knew you were pinned up against the rough bark of a tree, the wind knocked out of you. “Ya know,” A rough gravely voice breathed into your ear, sending fear down you spine,” it ain’t all that nice to run away from a new pal sweetheart.” You heard him chuckle, the sound rumbling through your back as he held you in place.

“Please, just let me go.” You begged softly, the bark digging harshly into your skin. “Hm, and why would I do that? Especially when I got ya right where I want ya?” You felt a chill run down your spine as his breath rushed against your skin. You stood stock still in terror, unsure as to what he was going to do when he finally released you with a chuckle. “Don’t worry kid. I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Not unless you go and do somethin’ stupid o’course.” You turned around to see the skeleton, gold tooth glinting in the low light of the Underground.

The skeleton stood, hands in the pockets of his heavy black coat and watching you with a shit eating grin on his face. “What’s your name kid?” He asked and you told him, still hesitant of his intentions. It wasn’t like your experience so far had been all that great after all. “Nice to meet ya. Let’s get outta here ‘fore my asshole of a brother gets here. I know a short cut.” He hooked a thumb over his shoulder and started walking off, you standing right where you were. Not trusting him in the least.

He took a few steps before realizing that you weren’t following him and turned towards you again. “Ya don’t wanna get caught by Edge kid. Trust me. He’d bust up that pretty little face o yours. Then I wouldn’t have nothin’ nice to look at. So come on.” He eyed you, red eye lights sparking with magic, practically asking for you to try and test his patience. You got the feeling that he didn’t have a whole lot of it. Hesitantly you followed him into the woods, feet crunching in the snow.

Before long you found yourself at the front door to a house that looked almost abandoned. The skeleton walked right up to the front door, holding it open for you, winking as you passed him. “You’ll have to stay here until the search dies down a little bit. And you’ll have to stay in the basement whenever Edge is around. He’d kill ya soon as looking at you. Name’s Red.” He held out his hand for you to shake, his grip tight, bones rough against your skin.

“Why are you doing this?” You asked after a few moments of extremely awkward silence of him just staring at you and you staring at him. He shrugged and smirked at you. “I’m bored.”

Several weeks had passed since the first time you’d met Red. The two of you coming up with a sort of routine with one another. You had no idea how long you were going to have to stay hidden in the house for. This version of the Underground was so violent, so terrifying it was nice to know that even though he wasn’t exactly like the original Red still had some of the same characteristics.

Like keeping you safe from the dangerous captain of the guard and his brother. Only problem was, you had to stay in the basement where Edge never went so that you could hide out. Red had tried to help make it a little more comfortable for you but it was dark and cold and you were starting to feel a little stir crazy.

The best part of your day was when Red was able to break away from his duties and come to visit you. But today he was later than usual and you were starting to get hungry, and worried. You were just about to brave it when the door to the stairs opened, Red’s familiar shape coming down the stairs with a plate of food and something to drink. “Hey sorry I was-“ You cut him off with a hug, tears pricking at your eyes as you buried your face into his jacket.

He hesitated a moment before you felt his free arm wrap around you. “Whoa, what’s the matter kiddo? Did ya miss me that much?” He chuckled softly and you pressed your forehead against him, sensing the warmth from his soul through his clothes. You were worried that something had happened to him. The last few weeks had really had the two of you forming a connection with one another. You didn’t want him to get hurt. He was doing it for you after all. Red sighed and pushed you away from him, looking at you with his dark red eye lights.

“Hey, don’t cry sweetheart. I’m fine see?” He tried to console you and you sniffled, smiling up at him and trying to calm yourself down. “I brought ya somethin’ to eat. You hungry?” He asked walking past you and setting the plate on a small table, taking a seat on the futon he’d put down here for you to sleep on. You sat next to him on the floor, leaning up against his legs as you ate. You didn’t need to fill the silence. Just having him there was enough.

Before long you heard his breathing slow, and then the soft snoring. He was asleep. You finished off your meal and leaned against him. He had never fallen asleep around you before. Maybe, just maybe he was starting to feel more comfortable around you. That would be nice if he did. You looked up at him, sockets closed, mouth parted, gold tooth glinting in the low light. You wondered what could have kept him out so late?

You noticed a slight bruise to his cheek bone. That hadn’t been there this morning when he’d brought you some breakfast. You knelt between his legs, hands resting on his thighs as you looked at him closer. Close up you could see all the scrapes and chips out of his bones. With a tentative touch you brushed your fingers against his cheek bone. He flinched away from your touch, making you draw away quickly as he mumbled something under his breath.

You held your breath, expecting him to wake up but after a moment he relaxed again and you let out a sigh of relief as you moved onto the space on the futon next to him. You took a deep breath and leaned up against him, lying your head on his side and listening to his breathing. It wasn’t long before you fell asleep up against him.

You were sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden you found yourself on the floor harshly. “The hell?” You grumbled as you rubbed your hip, sore from the fall as Red sat panting and wide eyed on the couch. “Red?” You asked as he stared into the void, not quite all the way awake it seemed.

“Red. You okay?” You stated louder, sitting up, seeing beads of magic on his skull as he shivered slightly. You got up and reached out to touch him, yelping as he pinned you down under him on the couch with a snarl that sent a tendril of fear down your spine. He moved so fast. He was so strong. Your eyes were wide as you stared into his crimson eye lights, not seeming to realize just who you were.

“R-red…you’re hurting me…” You whispered and somehow it seemed to get through to him, the snarl slowly fading off of his face, horror slowly replacing it. Red snatched his hand away, getting off of you and walking away quickly without another word. Leaving you speechless and more confused than ever. You waited. And waited. You waited until night time. But he didn’t come back. You wondered whether you’d done something wrong.

You didn’t want to wake him up and he was on your bed technically so it wasn’t like you intentionally did anything wrong. You sighed, curled up on the futon and waiting anxiously for him to come back. You couldn’t even hear him upstairs walking around. It was so silent. When dinner time came and went you decided that maybe it would just be best to sleep it off. Maybe he would be back in the morning.

Two days. Two days you sat there in the darkness, in the cold basement. You were hungry. And a little more than angry at him for leaving you like this. Taking a chance, you started up the stairs, footsteps echoing hollowly in the basement. When you turned the knob, you noticed how dark it was upstairs. It looked like no one had been here for ages.

There were dishes still in the sink, the lights were off, curtains drawn. Empty mustard bottles littered the counters and tables. Where was he? Where had he gone? Slowly you crept through the house, making sure to check everywhere to make sure he wasn’t actually there and was just avoiding you. Or worse. “Red?” You called out, listening for any sound.

Nothing. Just more silence. You sighed and made yourself something to eat. You were starving, you didn’t care if it was risky to be out of the basement. You needed to eat. When you finished eating you did the dishes, peeking through the curtains at the quiet street out front. There wasn’t any movement outside. CRASH! You jumped in surprise as something heavy fell through the coffee table behind you.

“Red!” You gasped when you saw the skeleton laying among the remains of the shattered coffee table, groaning as he sat up. “Damn, must’ve over shot it. Shouldn’t have had that extra drink…” He grumbled as you started to come up to him in concern. He’d been out drinking? For two days? While you’d been stuck here like a rat in a cage?

“Hey sweetheart. How you doin’?” He winked up at you and you narrowed your gaze at him, crossing your arms over your chest. “Screw you.” You snapped, making him blink in confusion up at you. “What’s eating you kid? I’m back. See?” He tried to stand but you were angry and hurt, grabbing the front of his shirt in your fist. “Where the hell have you been!? I’ve been here waiting for you for two damn days!? Two days!” You yelled angrily, his sockets wide in surprise as he looked up at you.

“Two _days!_ I had no idea what had happened to you. I didn’t know if…” Tears welled up in your eyes, the frustration of the situation overwhelming you for a moment. “Look kid I’m-“ You cut him off with a look, tears trailing down your cheeks. “Don’t. Sorry isn’t gonna cut it this time Red. You left me for two days worried that something awful had happened to you, terrified. So save that for some else.” You let him go, standing up and heading towards the door, hearing a soft ‘ting!’, your Soul lurching to a stop as it hovered in front of you.

“You’re not goin’ anywhere Sweetheart. Not till ya hear me out.” Red stood in front of you, the blue of your soul tinged in an outline of red, the edges mixing to make a soft purple color. You crossed your arms over your chest and narrowed your gaze up at him angrily. Red sighed and rubbed the back of his skull.

“I…I got scared. When I pinned you the other morning I was having a nightmare. And when you said that I was hurting you…well…” He looked at you, a faint red coloring on his cheeks in a flush. “I don’t wanna hurt ya. Ever. So I got scared and I ran. I’m sorry.”

You blinked in surprise. He was being sincere. “Scared? Scared of what?” You asked, watching as he took a step closer to you, reaching out and touching your cheek. “Of how much I wanna do this.” He leaned in and kissed you, catching you of guard. You hesitated for only a moment before leaning into him, the skeletons arms wrapping around you, drawing you close, your Soul thrumming against his chest. There was a spark, and then you could feel everything…

He loved you. You could feel it, like actually feel it resonating through your Soul as he pulled back with a gasp. “Whoa…sweetheart…I-I didn’t know ya felt that way…” He breathed, letting your Soul free as a blush crossed your cheeks. “N-no I don’t!” You stuttered flustered as you tried to take a step back but he had you in his arms again, tilting your face up to his as he smirked down at you.

“Souls don’t lie kid. See?” He summoned his own Soul, red and pulsing in a sort of pulse that mimicked your own. That spark of magic making you gasp as another wave rushed through you, the sensation compounding your own feelings that you’d been hiding from yourself.

“Shut up…” You breathed, kissing him again, your Souls brushing up against one another, sending a strange tingling sensation down your spine. Red backed you up against the couch, laying atop you as one of his hands gripped your thigh, the heat exploding between you. You wanted him. He wanted you, you could feel it through the connection in your souls.

Sending your body into overdrive as his pelvis brushed against yours, a gasping moan escaping your lips which made Red chuckle, “If ya like that then you’re really gonna like this…” His fingers wrapped around your Soul, bringing it to his mouth, running his tongue over it, your body arching into him with a keening moan.

Red ran his fingers over your Soul, your whole body reacting to his touch. Oh god this was better than anything you’d felt before! It was like he was touching and licking you all over your body all at once. And then, you felt his Soul against yours, his pelvis bucking up against you at the same time

. “Red…! Nnnngh!” You moaned, rubbing up against him eagerly as he rubbed your Souls together, your magics mixing together into that pretty purple as you moved against one another, grasping and moaning for more. “Fuck sweetheart…keep goin’ like that…hnnnnggh…” Red groaned above you, hips rocking into yours relentless as you could feel something building, a pressure that was begging to be released.

“Ahh! Red! P-please! Don’t stop!” You cried out, sweat beading on your skin as you arched off the couch, Red’s pace relentless as the pressure built inside of you, feeling something similar building from Red’s soul as it pressed tight against yours. “Fuck! So good…I’m gonna…aaahh…” he groaned, the pressure finally exploding within you as you cried out. A wave of pleasure crashed over your body, Red groaning loudly as he came.

Droplets of blue and red magic running over Red’s fingers and down to stain your shirt slightly as you basked in the afterglow, panting heavily as Red leaned down to kiss you passionately. “Damn sweetheart…that was…” He breathed against your lips, smirking as he kissed you again. Your Souls returned where they belonged, severing the intimate connection you’d felt to him. “Maybe I should run off more often if that’s how you’re gonna be eh?”

You eyed him and playfully shoved him, making him chuckle. “Don’t you dare Red. I mean it.” Red leaned in and kissed you again, pulling you to him as you wrapped your arms around him. “Noted sweetheart. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He breathed against your lips, the two of you spending the rest of the day locked in one another’s arms.


End file.
